Legend of the Silver Flame
by Rose Of Damned
Summary: What if Zero wasn't a vampire but something else something much more older than vampires. Five years after the great war Zero is hired as a body-guard for Kaname. When Zero arrives at Kaname's home he gets a deja vu feeling and from then on his life will never be the same. Kaname/Zero.
1. Prologue

Guess who's back ! sorry everyone its been a loooong time comming but here is the first part to the rewritten Silver Flame, thank you to all my fans who read the original silver flame and wanted me to continue it but i had given up on that ones plot so some things will be different in this one to the old one but hopefully it will be better ! as always RR

Warnings: Overdose of cuteness

Disclaimer: I don't one anyone !

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Mommy can I keep him" a small childlike voice appeared behind Juri as she sat and read a book in the early evening. Juri turned and caned her neck around to try and see what her son was talking about, when she saw said son her jaw dropped. There stood tiny 5 year old Kaname covered in mud and had twigs sticking out of his hair holding a pure white baby dragon. The dragon was around about the size of a small house cat and was busy looking at its surroundings.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes. "I promise to feed it and play with it every day so please can I keep him?" Kaname said in a cute sweet voice. Juri got up out of her seat and placed her book on her seat she crouched down in front of her son and smiled softly.

"Kaname you know that we can't keep him as he is someone's child and that someone will properly be looking for him right now". Kaname whined and pouted jutting out his bottom lip. The dragon in his arms seemed to be about the same age as Kaname and was more than interested in looking around the vast room. Juri sighed. "how about we have him stay over for the night and return him just before the sun rises" she spoke softly to her son who smiled brightly and nodded. "ok then how about you go and take a bath and wash all this mud off you and when you get you can have lunch" She slowly stood up as she shooed her child away to his bathroom. Once Kaname was out of site she frowned lightly and went to go talk to a servant girl a very special dragon servant girl.

Kaname trotted off up towards his room making a muddy trail threw his house once her got to his room a maid came and Knocked on the door lightly "Master Kaname would you like me to get you bath ready ?" she asked the small child threw the door. Kaname smiled "yes please" he replied. Although he was a 'royal vampire' he was very polite and respectful to his maids, and that's once of the reasons why the maids like working for the Kuran family so much. The maid walked down the hall a bit to open the door to Kaname's private bathroom, she walked over to the bath and got the water running, while the bath was running she added a scented bubble bath mixture to the water making the air smell like roses. When the bath was filled she knocked on the door, that lead to Kaname's room from the bathroom, "Master Kaname your bath is ready". Kaname smiled and picked u the small dragon and brought him into the bathroom with him. Kaname placed the small dragon down on the side of the bath to which the dragon tilted its head and sniffed the air. The maid helped Kaname undress and took his dirty clothes with her and replaced them with clean clothes. Kaname smiled and slowly got into the bath tub the warm water ripped around him and bubbles overflowed the bath. The small white dragon was still not sure about the water due to it smelling and looking different. Kaname picked the dragon up and slowly placed it into the water. When the dragon's tail and back feet touched the water it yelped and struggled to get out of Kaname's grasp. But once it was fully in the water it blew a puff of air and watched the bubbles fly around the room.

Kaname smiled and giggled softly splashing the dragon from behind to which the dragon jumped and went under the water, despite being tiny the dragon was an excellent swimmer and popped its head out of the water and hid in a group of bubbles. Using its tail it splashed Kaname in the chest. Kaname jumped and blinked confused to why water was hitting him out of know where. He then saw a small white tail under a group of bubbles and splashed towards the bubbles. The dragon saw the water and dove under the wave and splashed at Kaname. The two beings went back and forth with splashing each other until a Knock came at the door. "Master Kaname its time to wash your hair" his maid called through the door. Kaname called out to let her know it was ok to enter and watched as the small dragon jumped out of the bath and up onto a chair. The maid entered and got a cup to wet Kaname's hair, she quickly got to work on washing Kaname's hair and pulled out a few twigs and leaves as she went. Once she was finished she got up and picked up a clean towel for the boy. Kaname stepped out of the bath and let himself be dried by his maid. The maid dried and clothed him and then dried the dragon. "Master Kaname your lunch is in the next room". She spoke quietly and watched the boy and his tiny dragon friend leave for the next room.

Kaname entered a small play room that held tons of toys and books. On a small table in the middle of the room held a tray with all kinds of sweet treats and sandwiches. Kaname walked towards the table with the little dragon towing slowly behind him. The little white dragon was bewailed with how large everything was and it was so busy looking around that it walked right into Kaname. Kaname stopped and looked down at the dragon with a questioning look on his face. The dragon gave Kaname a sheepish grin and jumped up onto the table. It looked around all the treats and things to eat with a watering mouth, Kaname smiled as saw that there was a bowl of milk and a glass of milk Kaname took the glass and pushed the bowl towards the dragon offering it to the tiny thing. The dragon sat down and tilted its head, it lowered its neck down and sniffed the bowl of milk and then looked up and gave Kaname a 'what the hell is this' look. Kaname giggled and took a slip out of his glass of milk to show the dragon what you are meant to do with it. The dragon lapped at the milk in the bowl and snorted almost as if the thing was offended at the stuff. The two ate and drink in peace and then Kaname showed the dragon all of his toys. The time flew by and soon enough the little dragon was tired and the sun was about to rise.

Juri walked into the room to find a tiny Kaname curled up hugging a tiny dragon, she smiled softly and picked up the two and walked to Kaname's room, She quietly entered and tucked her little boy into bed and then picked up the tiny dragon. Kaname whined at the dragon being taken away from him but settled down back to sleep soon after. Juri smiled and closed the door after her and meet up with one of the maids that worked for her, this maid also happened to be a dragon "are you sure you know who the parents are?" she asked softly to the maid who nodded in response. "please be careful then and return this boy home." The maid nodded and shifted into a large blue dragon she picked up the tiny dragon in her hand and flapped her mighty wings once shooting up into the sky and heading towards the little dragons home. "be careful if those people are the parents and they find out about Kaname we could be in a lot of trouble" Juri whispered to herself as she watched the dragon fly off into the distance.

**To Be Continued **


	2. Chapter One: Awakening

_Hey all here is the next installment of LotS, I know to those who joined from the original story that a lot has changed setting wise BUT most things will still be somewhat the same. Thank you for the kind reviews they always make my day, Also tell me what you think of the new setting._

_Warnings : OOCness(?)_

_Disclaimer__: I own no one ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One : Awakening <strong>

Zero sighed for the hundredth time as he looked out the window of the cab, He read over the letter he received from the Association again. He still couldn't believe it, At first he thought it was a joke, some kind of prank, but then he read it again. Five years since he had seen Kaname and Yuuki, Five years of spending time as far away from those blood suckers and now he was heading right back to them. It seemed like Kaname hadn't had his fill of playing with the silver headed boy or so Zero thought. But now he just didn't know what to think.

The cab slowed down as it neared the mansion that Kaname lived in. As soon as the cab entered the drive way Zero had this overwhelming feeling of Deja vu like he had been here before, He shook his head. He can't of been here before this is Kaname's home, a place where he would never go willingly (apart from now but that was a stretch). The cab pulled up to the mansion and Zero opened the door and stepped out. Zero looked around the massive entrance to the house. It was huge almost like he was walking into a museum made to hold football fields. The cab driver popped the boot and a servant walked down the stairs to meet Zero and gather his things. The maid bowed slowly "Master Kaname wants to see you in his office" the maid said softly to Zero, Zero huffed and nodded. "High and mighty king of vampires is to lazy to get of his butt to great me" Zero muttered under his breath as he walked up the stairs and into the main entrance.

Zeros eyes wondered around the vast staircases and numerous doors to rooms that hid the unknown. A butler walked over to Zero "Ah you must be the new bodyguard come Master Kaname is waiting" The butler bowed lightly and turned on his foot and walked towards the left staircase "this way if you please" the butler said over his shoulder. Zero huffed he followed the butler up the stairs every step he took he felt as if he had been down these vase hallways before. The butler stopped and knocked on a double door, a soft 'come in' was heard on the other side of the door. The voice belonged to non other than Kaname the person Zero wished to see the least (hell he would take the Chairman over Kaname any day). The butler opened the door for Zero and bowed lightly before leaving, Zero walked into the room and looked around. Despite it being FREAKING HUGE and could hold his whole house in one room, Zero couldn't get over the feeling that it should be holding lots of toys and children's play things. He ignored that feeling and walked up to the desk where Kaname sat working on some papers.

Kaname looked up form his work and gave Zero a faint smile, one of those cocky ones that he used to gave Zero at school all the time. "I see that you arrived in one peace I take it your journey was pleasant" Kaname said as he looked back down at his paper works on the desk. "if by 'pleasant' you mean the 18 hour flight with screaming children, the five hour train ride with a snoring old man and a teenage girl sobbing her eyes out then yeah it was pleasant" Zero remarked as he frowned. Kaname looked up at Zero under his bangs with a 'don't try that attitude with me'. "Well at lest you are here in one peace and un harmed" Kaname said in a stern voice, he opened a desk drawer and pulled out a headset and receiver "This is for you" he moved the headset towards Zero, Zero looked at it questioning "its so i can contact you at all times" Zero frowned "oh so you can summon me when ever you please? I'm bot your chess peace that you can play with an i am NOT one of your 'fan boys' who is willing to do whatever you say" he huffed and slammed his hands on Kaname's desk. Kaname lent back in his chair and folded his hands. "every time you disobey and order i will be adding an extra year to your contract, so if you want to leave here sooner then i suggest you play along" Zero looked as if he had been slapped in the face "You can't do that !" he yelled, "Oh really unless you really want to find out i would shut my mouth" Kaname growled at Zero flaring his aura out. Zero didn't even flinch but he shut his mouth pretty quickly and picked up the headset. Kaname leaned forward "well then Alfred will show you to your room feel free to explore the property, now if you will excuse me i have some business to attend to" and with that Kaname went back to work. Zero turned on his heel and stomped (lightly) out the door, Alfred the butler who showed Zero to Kanames room lead him downstairs to Zeros room, It was a large plain room with a double bed a desk and with a private bathroom. Zero was surprised to see that his gear was already in the room He nodded goodbye to the butler and got set on putting his gear away.

Zero spent the rest of his night asleep in his room while the rest of the house was awake, he got up at around seven and ventured out to find the kitchen when he did he (about three hours later) he got set on making himself something to eat, that was until a maid came and shooed him back to his room telling him food will be brought up to him. Zero sighed and made hi way back to his room, once he got there however he was struck with a terrible headache and collapsed to the ground. the pain was terrible and felt as if someone was pulling his brain apart and putting it back together inside out. But just as quickly as it came it disappeared. Food arrived soon after and he then decided to take a look outside and get a better feel of the surroundings.

Zero found out that Kaname had many rose gardens around the place each large enough to get lost in. And on the outskirts of the property there was a large forest with a hidden lake centered between two large hills. It was here that he felt at peace. He spent most of his day sitting and watching the lake and animals around it. It was nearing sunset that Zero begun to feel strange, as if his body was burning up he coughed several times and walked down to the lake shores to splash his face with fresh water. it helped cool him down however his body still continued to feel weird. The headset went off with one of the butlers asking him to come to the front of the house, so Zero decided to (unwillingly) leave the lake and head to the house. As he walked to the main entrance he saw a maid hanging out some washing, then his headache came back as well as his burning temperature. Zero coughed as images flashed before his eyes of a small boy living in this home. of toys and baths and most of all the maid who turned into a blue dragon, the same maid who was hanging out the washing. The sun set and Kaname's voice blasted into Zeros ear telling him off for being late. Zero ripped the headset of his ear and threw it to the ground. his knees buckled and he screamed his body felt like it was being pulled apart and in actual fact it was.

You see what was happening was Zeros body was pulling itself apart and putting itself back together, Internal organs bursting then growing back, bones cracking and splinting, and for a while everything went salient, as Zeros vocal cords ripped apart and transformed. Kaname herd the screaming over the headset and rushed towards the echoing sounds and when things went quiet his senses flared up. He could smell blood, Zeros blood. Then there was a bright flash as a flame shot up into the sky quickly followed by a mighty roar. Kaname's eyes widened and he rushed to the scene when he rounded the corner however his eyes popped out of his head and his jaw slackened a mighty white dragon stood scolding down at Kaname surrounding it was Zeros clothing and blood. "Z-Zero?".

**To Be Continued **


	3. Chapter Two: Emerge

_Hey all thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews i love hearing what you have to say about the story. So here is the next installment of LOTSF enjoy ~!_

_Warnings : OOC nes, nakedness_

_Disclaimer__: I dont own anyone_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Emerge <strong>

Kaname was shocked, his eyes much be betraying him. A white dragon no it couldn't be all the white dragons died years ago. Kaname rubbed his eyes it was then that he remembered about Zero and scanned the area for the boy. With no silver hair or even a trace of it in sight he turned back to the dragon "Z-Zero? it that really you?". the dragon huffed and lent back Sitting down as best as a 18 foot 10 ton animal with wings could. Kaname had many questions running around his head many of which he would like answers to. "so all a long you were a dragon huh Zero ? when did you think you should tell me about this?" Kaname asked with a serious look on his face. Zero a.k.a white dragon lent his head forward and snorted small puffs of smoke streamed out his nostrils. "if i had KNOWN i was such a thing i would NEVER had let you known" a deep rough edged voice rumbled so much unlike Zeros gruff voice. Bright purple eyes glowed darkly at Kaname much unlike the Lavender colored orbs Zero normally had. Kaname's eyes flashed red in warning at Zero "Just remember who's your boss here" he snarled fangs glinting, but Kaname's fangs were nothing to Zeros which were the size of Kaname's entire arm and could easily tear his apart. But despite all these fact Kaname knew that Zero wouldn't attack for one i this was his 'awaking' then he wouldn't have clue on ow to use his powers and second is that he would hurt Yuuki's feelings (if he still had any feelings for her).

Zero's head was swimming with questions like what the fuck was he?, how did he become like this?, What does Kaname know about dragons. and most of all How the FUCK does he turn back? Zero laid down with his wings flopped beside him and he laid his head in his front paws. "Kaname what is happening to me?" Zero asked with a soft almost scared voice. "That is something i would like to find out myself" Kaname responded with a tiny (very faint) bit of sympathy in his voice. Kaname's cell phone rang and he answered it quickly "hello this is Kaname speaking" he paused and he listened to whoever was on the other end, "I'm going to have to reschedule something important has come up" he paused again "that's fine thank you" he ended the call. "Well then shall we find out how to turn you back and find out what happened from there" Kaname asked Zero he gave Zero a reassuring look. Zero nodded his head and stood up, the maid who Zero saw hanging out the washing walked over to Kaname, "Master Kaname i think i may be able to help you wit this" she smiled sweetly at the two, Kaname raised a brow but gave her a nod to let her know that her help was accepted, She turned to Zero "you want to change back don't you ?" Zero nodded his head quickly showing that he wanted that more than anything. "it will be painful the first couple of times normally are but it becomes easier later on" she paused "take a deep breath and clam yourself, close your eyes and imagine your human body in your mind, focus on the feel of your skin what you looked like" Zero gave the maid a weird look but closed his eyes and did what he was told.

Sure enough the same weird feeling he got when he was out by the lake came back and the pain that followed it. Zero coughed and then screamed which came out as an air crackling roar shortly followed by silence. Zero collapsed onto his hands and knees and everyone's eyes were met by the silver hair boy, a naked silver eyed boy. Kaname's eyes happened to catch something he had never seen on the boy before. "you got a new tattoo?" he asked with raised eye brows, Zero happened to frown when he realized where Kaname's eyes were looking "like seeing dick Kaname? and to answer your question yes i got a new ink." The mentioned tattoo was a large dragon that was climbing up Zeros hip. Its wings were folded and its tail wrapped around Zeros left leg. Kaname scoffed and adverted his eyes, its not like he was being a peeping tom or anything. It was just one of those moments where it was there and you couldn't help but look.

The maid who had helped with the turning quickly wrapped Zero up with a sheet to give him a bit of privacy, Kaname turned to the maid "how did you know that would work ?" he questioned. The maid lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry master Kaname but i don't have much time left the truth is i am a retired dragon, i have been working for your family for a very long time and on that night that your uncle attacked i tried my best to protect your family, but i was old and weak. I had failed but before your mother gave her life to protect Yuuki she put a spell on me to make sure that i would always be around to protect you until another dragon came to take my place. Now that this young dragon is here i can see that your fates are intertwined and you will always be safe with Zero. I'm sorry i wish i could tell you more but i have lived longer than any one ever should, one million years is a long time." Her body suddenly caught fire. "Master Kaname just know this the more others try to pull you away from Zero the more your fates entwine, the answer to the questions you seek are in your memories remember and you shall know the truth." and with that she disappeared. Zero stood up weakly and looked at Kaname and back to where the Maid stood. "She has got to be kidding right?" Kaname frowned "it seems she has left us with more questions than answers" a few of that maids words echoed in his mind "my memories . . ." Zero looked at Kaname as if he was crazy, but at this point in time he him self felt that he had lost the plot. "didn't you once say that vampire's could alter another's memories ?" Kaname's eyes lit up "yes that is ture so someone has altered my memories into believing something else but what" Zeros silvered "how about we figure this shit out inside and once i am clothed." Zero sated as he headed back inside. Kaname followed suit.

Zero walked back to his room in silence with Kaname following "I'm taking a quick shower so just wait for me" He almost growled as Kaname had nearly followed him into the bathroom. Kaname blinked and then went off to try and find some answers, he knew that his mother kept journals of all her events in the library so he figured he would try there first. Zero exited his shower feeling refreshed and a lot better. he dried himself and stared at himself in the mirror, he found out that he could now smell a lot better than anything he could before, he could smell the roses outside and the earth as far as to the lake that he had sat beside. Not to mention he could smell where Kaname had gone, he looked at himself closely. Everything about him seemed different, as if everything was brighter. His eyes were clearer an a slightly brighter shade of lavender almost purple in color. He opened his mouth to find sharper fangs and teeth, he lightly touched his canine and jumped at how sensitive they were. deciding to leave all this mysteries at be he clothed himself and set out to find Kaname.

It didn't take Zero long to find Kaname after all he could smell where he had wondered off to, he opened the door to the library and walked inside. Massive stacks of shelves and books lined the walls as well as the labyrinth of cases and shelving. He wondered through the stacks until he found Kaname sitting at a table surrounded in books. "find anything ?" he asked as he walked over and sat down in a chair opposite Kaname. Kaname jumped a little not noticing the boys presence "no tell me can you remember anything of your childhood up until the age of seven?" Zero blinked and tried to think back "now that you mention it not really only small bits and peaces" most of the things he could remember was of his parents his brother and master Yagari. "neither can i, it seems someone has wiped our memories of our childhoods." Zero picked up a book from the desk and flicked through it, it seemed it was a hand written dairy of Kaname's mother. He slowed down and started to read through the pages "look here" Zero turned the book around to show Kaname "November the 17th today Kaname brought home a baby white dragon asking if he could keep it as a pet, he doesn't know the dangers of such a high level dragon nor does he understand that he can never be friends with the best. If its parents were to find out Kaname took it we would all be in gave danger, i asked the maid Carolina who happened to be a dragon under our care what she could find out about child, i gave the dragon to her to take home at sunrise, when she returned she told me the child's name was Zero Kiryu . . ." Kaname stopped reading and looked up at Zero with a questioning gaze, Zero also had the same shocked face as Kaname's.

"No there is no way that i had me you when i was younger, there's no way" Zeros voice spiked and he cleared his throat. Kaname contiuned to read through the pages in the journal "November the 20th Kaname had manged to find Zero again and snuck him into the house, i found the two later in the night and sent Zero back home, December the 19th Kaname and Zero have been getting closer together whenever i send Zero home Kaname will just start crying and wont stop, i don't know what i should do anymore, maybe it would be best if i removed Zeros memories of Kaname, to keep them both safe. December 25th Its Christmas and Kaname isn't interested in the presents nor the holiday all he wants is to spend time with Zero, Zero since having his memories removed hasn't come back to the manner, But Kaname remembers maybe i should wipe his memories as well. . ." Kaname paused and looked up as Zero "well this answers the who but not the why, it also doesn't answer why when i met you with Yuuki that first time that you were human or more or less vampire" Zero turned his head away from the table and Kaname, he now understood why he felt like he had been here before, it was because he actually had been here before. "Kaname that room where you were doing paper work in, was . . . did that use to be a play room for you?" Kaname looked up at Zero "yes but how did you know?" Zero turned to Kaname and looked him in the eye "because my memories are coming back"

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter Three: Memory Lane

_Hey all so to answer a question yes i know there are typos in the story, the fact is i am dyslexic so yes my spelling and grammar will be bad, also i don't have enough time to be able to re read through everything and check for spelling and typos. I have about 6 hours to myself and most of that is spent doing artwork commissions. so in between artwork i am forcing myself to write a chapter a night. But however if someone wants to be a beta reader and take care of edits and stuff your more than welcome to send me a pm or review stating you want to beta read for me. i will then pm you my skype and we will go from there. if how ever no one wants to do this then the only other thing i can do is instead of daily updates i do weekly updates which will give m enough time to both write and edit everything. also that would mean longer chapters. Those are the only options other than just overlooking the typos. Anyway thank you all for the wonderful reviews i am glad you like the new story and as always leave me a review on what you think._

_Warnings : Occness _

_Disclaimer : I own no one _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three : Memory Lane<strong>

Kaname stared at Zero "what do you mean your memories are coming back ?" Kaname looked as if he was slapped in the face, he felt like he was left out on something that he should know about. which in actual fact he _should _know about such things since he two was involved in the situation. "well when i came here i have this strange feeling as if i had been here before and then i started seeing flashes of things in the past, at first i couldn't make sense of it but not it makes a lot of sense" Zero paused as he recalled on the things he remembered. "well what exactly do you remember ?" Zero stood up and walked to a bookcase he lent on it, with his back facing Kaname he started to tell of what he could remember "well when i walked around the outside of the property i started to get image of being carried through the forest, in my memories it was dark and the ground was muddy so i'm guessing that was the first time you brought me here, when i entered the main hall i got a flash of being carried up the stairs." Kaname got up and moved over to Zero "what else do you remember" Zero turned and looked at Kaname "I . . . I remember entering a room but i can't remember much more past that" Kaname grabbed Zero and spun him around "what room?!" Zero blinked and then growled he didn't appreciate being yelled at nor did he like the way Kaname was grabbing him. "I already said i don't know." Kaname released his grip on Zero and sighed "maybe you need to be in the room to be able to remember" Zero shrugged "i guess its worth a shot."

Kaname followed Zero as they wondered around the manner every time Zero had a flash back he would freeze and seem as if he went somewhere else. Zero would then tell of what he saw in his memories to Kaname. Kaname would slowly peace together the memories to try and pry them out of his of mind, But his memories were locked tight, it was as if he was at a door covered in chains and steel and every time he ripped a chain off another two would take its place. Soon enough the sun was rising and half of the rooms they entered held no memories for Zero to unlock. So Kaname lead the way to his room figuring that they might get something from there. The large double oak doors stood in front of the two and Kaname opened the door slowly Zero entered, Zero walked around for a bit then stopped and shrugged "nothing." Kaname swore and bit his lip. Zero sat in the end of the bed "did this use to be your room when you were younger ?" Kaname paused and the looked at Zero with a shocked expression "You know i don't believe it is i remember i was moved here shortly after Yuukis birth."  
>"So do you think Yuukis room used to be yours ?" Zero asked as he stood up.<br>"No her room was made underground to hide her birth from Rido," Kaname paused.  
>"So where is your old room ? is it still here ? i noticed there have been a lot of changes since my memories." Zero wanted to know more this was something about his past that held no pain or grief in it.<br>"I think i might just know where it is" Kaname turned on his heel and shot out the door.

Zero followed Kaname through the massive halls, They entered a small hallway that was hidden in the wall, the hallway was dusty and some of the walls were cracked, "I remembered that i had moved rooms twice as a child and one of them was hidden i didn't really remember why i had to move but it does make sense now." As they walked Zero had more flashes so the two knew they were on track. they went up some stairs and stopped in front of a door, etched into the door was Kaname's name. The two boy looked at each other and then Kaname pushed the door open. As soon as Zero entered the room he collapsed onto the ground, his mind was flooded with images memories sights sounds smells. Kaname dropped to the ground next to him, he shook Zero trying to get him to come back he kept yelling out his name but Zeros mind was else where.

Zero felt like he was watching a movie of his life, images flashed so quickly and as soon as it was over he gasped and sat up. Kaname was relived that Zero was ok. "what happened ?" he asked Zero softly. "i remember everything about my childhood. Abut how i got here how we met how you would sneak me in everything." Kaname blinked then slowly smiled an actual smile "well then i think we need a coffee and you can tell me about everything you remember. The two walked to Kanames office and sat down to discuss what they had found out, right when Zero was explaining what he remembered when he entered Kaname's old room there was a knock at the door.

"Master Kaname i have your coffees" a quiet voice came from the other side "Come in" Kaname replied. Zero could see that Kaname was tired, it was showing in the way he was acting. the maid entered the room with a tray of mugs coffee sugar and milk. "just place it there" Kaname pointed to a small table between the two boys. She bowed her head and did as she was told and left quickly and quietly. Kaname made himself a much needed cup of coffee. "You were saying?" He took a slip of his coffee and looked at Zero over the top of his mug. Zero shook his head "you are tired we can continue this tomorrow. Zero stated as he too made a cup of coffee "I'm sorry but i would like to know as much as i can as soon as i can and your the only one who holds the information i seek" Kaname placed his cup on the table and lent back in his seat. Zero sighed "only if your sure you wont fall asleep on me then" he sat back and continued where he left off "when i entered that room it was as if i had entered another world i felt like there was another force in there. But the memories that it showed me god where do i start," Zero still couldn't warp his head around everything. "it is as if my whole life has been a lie right up until now." Kaname watched Zero and continued to listen to what he was saying. "That room held so many memories and believe me you don't want to know what half them wore." Kaname raised a brow "try me."  
>"well for starters we slept together, a lot, in your bed." Zero's face flushed a little he two couldn't believe that he slept curled up next to the man he hated for years. Kaname spluttered as he took a sip of his coffee "we what ?" he was shocked.<br>"yeah slept together not only that but the room connected to that was a bathroom in which we _bathed _together."

Kaname had no words for what Zero had told him, he rubbed his face and looked at the ground. "does that mean"  
>"oh yeah i saw all of you baby boy nakedness" Zero replied enjoying watching Kaname squirm about.<br>"I didn't mean that!" Kaname yelled with flushed cheeks, clearly Zero had struck a nerve. "oh really then what were you implying?" Zero raised his brows as he hung an arm over the back of the seat. "i was meaning were we friends" Kaname looked up at Zero with unguarded eyes. Zero's lips formed a line "yes we were friends, best of friends in fact." Kaname lent back in his chair and let everything sink in "all these years and i thought i was crazy, but now i know the truth" Zero stared at Kaname, he coughed and looked at the vampire with a 'you want to explain yourself' look. "Ah well when i was little i used to think that i had a imaginary friend, this friend was a white dragon i called Ze, in my childhood journals i would go on about these great adventures i took to see this friend. when i was older i found the journals and read them i thought i was crazy but now, now i understand." Zero's cheeks tinted at the shortened name but he could on some level understand where the vampire was coming from. He finished his cup of coffee "i think we should get some rest it is after all midday and i have been up far too long." he placed his empty cup on the tray and stood up to stretch. Kaname also finished his cup and stood up to walk Zero to the door. the two walked the ten feet to the door in silence when Zero was at the door he turned to say goodnight "good night Kaname pleasant dreams." just as he was about to leave Kaname lent in and placed a soft kiss on Zeros cheek. "pleasant dreams Zero."

**To Be Continued **


	5. Chapter Four: Step by Step

_Hey all here is the next chapter for you. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews enjoy~!_

_Warnings : OOCness Nudness _

_Disclaimer : I don't own anybody _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four : Step by Step<strong>

Kaname quickly closed the door before Zero had the chance to punch or kill him, he turned and leant on the door and placed a finger on his lips. He questioned himself as to why he would do such a thing to Zero. He sighed and tied it up to himself being tired, he walked over to his closet and picked out his pajama's then quickly went to bed.  
>Zero stood on the other side of the door, if Kaname hadn't been so quick to shut the door he would have seen Zeros cheeks light up bright red to the point his silver hair contrasted with his face to make a sort of strawberry with cream on top. Flustered Zero set back to his room confused and slightly afraid of the pure blood. He two got changed and went to sleep quickly not wanting to think about what happened. As the two slept the strings of fate begun to weave its magic.<p>

Kaname tossed and turned in his sleep, if anyone was to watch him they would think that he was having a bad dream but that wasn't the case. Flashes of images played under the pure bloods eye lids as the continued to play the more troubled the vampire got. He groaned in his sleep as he tossed his head from side to side.

_Kaname awoke to find himself in his bed, his clothes had been changed into royal blue pajama's. The room was dark and his curtains were open, snow softly fell outside the small pure bloods room. Tiny hands searched the sheets for his white winged friend, when he couldn't find him he started to cry "Ze Ze where are you" his hands wiped his face as more tears continued to fall. "Zeeee, __**Zeeeeeeeee!**__"_

Kaname awoke with a start his heart raced in his chest and he gasped for breath. A shaky hand reached up and wiped his face of sweat and something else. He blinked and touched under his eyes to find tears trailing down his cheeks. He immediately felt ashamed of himself and curled up into a ball hugging his legs to his chest. When he finally calmed down enough to look at the situation he realized that his dream was actually a memory. One of the many more to come, it seemed either the amount of time he spent poking at the door that held his memories had cracked a little or having the white dragon around more helped him to remember. He sighed and rubbed his eyes deciding to go back to sleep and not have it interrupted this time.

Zero yawned as he slowly woke up, unlike Kaname his night was dreamless so he slept like a rock. Only this log had wings and a tail He stretched his arms only to find not just his arms stretching out. Two pale white wings stretched out beside his arms and Zero jumped up immediately. But however he managed to trip over his tail and fall face first onto the ground. Zero rubbed his face and turned to look at the white snake like tail with a flat spade like tip. He blinked a few times and tired to figure to how the hell he was meant to get used to this. He tilted his head from side to side and clenched his cheeks together figuring that would move his tail. Well he was 100% wrong on that matter and sighed. He did learn how to (eventually) move each new body part by itself. It was hard on him, like trying to learn how to walk all over again only it was now learning how to wag a tail and flap some wings. He sighed and stood up to look at himself in the mirror. He rubbed his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror, he blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes again. "FUCKING _HORNS_ NOW?!" He screamed as his hands reached up and touched the long slender horns on top of his head. He sighed his day was just getting better and better. He walked into his bathroom and turned the shower on slowly (and carefully) he removed his clothing which now had massive holes in them and placed them in a pile in the washing basket. He stepped into the shower and begun to wash himself.

At some point in the shower Zero had managed to make his un-needed body parts disappear inside his body, which of cause was a bit painful. "God i hope its not going to be painful every time" he muttered to himself. "it shouldn't be" Kaname replied on the other side of the shower curtain. Zero screeched and clutched the shower curtain around his body. "what the _FUCK _Kaname!" he yelled at the pureblood. "i heard you scream so i thought you were in trouble" Kaname stated as he used a hand to cover Zeros body. Zero was seething "either get OUT or face the fucking door" He growled as he pulled the curtain across to stop Kaname the peeping tom (or so Zero thinks). Kaname rolled his eyes and turned around facing the door. "I remembered something last night" Kaname began "i had a memory appear to me in a dream". Zero raised a brow as he squirted some shampoo into his hand "oh and is that why i can smell tears on your skin" Zero replied as he washed his silver locks. "How can you smell that?" Kaname burst out.  
>"As i said i could smell it on your skin, i'm a dragon remember i can smell a lot more than you can" Zero said proudly now having something to top over Kaname's 'pure blood'. Kaname pouted and folded his arms. "So are you going to tell me was you remember or are you just going to stand in here a sulk" Zero asked as he finished up washing himself. He stuck his hand out from behind the curtain and searched for a towel. Kaname saw this a picked up a towel off the rack and handed it to Zero.<p>

Zero wrapped the towel around his hips and stepped out of the shower he gave Kaname a questioning look as to why he hasn't answered the dragon yet. "oh well yeah i am just . . " Kaname paused as he watched a small droplet of water run down the side of Zeros neck and over his collar bone. He gulped and moved his eyes back up tot Zeros face, who was still looking at the pure blood weirdly. Kaname turned around and faced the door "uh well where do i start, i think it was after my mother took you away the first time i brought you here. All i could remember was waking up and you not being there, me panicking and then blank." Kaname rubbed his head as he waited for Zero to tease him. He heard Zero turn on a blow dryer and start drying his hair. "was that it ? you can't remember anything more? cause from what i remember we fell asleep together a lot" Zeros eyes wondered over to Kaname's figure to see how the other would react. Kaname went stiff so his memory isn't really important. "do you remember anything else, something that might help?" Zero asked as he placed the hair dryer down ad turned to Kaname. Kaname frowned and tried to think back to his dream "it was snowing i could see snow falling down outside my window" Kaname sighed there wasn't anything else he could remember that could help.

Zero placed a hand on the pure blood's shoulder "we'll figure it out i'm sure" Zero said softly and then proceeded to push Kaname out of the bathroom and then out of Zero's room. "right now though you are going to stay out here until i am dressed." Zero gave Kaname a creepy smile and then shut the door in his face. Zero lent on the door and sighed then walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes to get dressed.

Zero and Kaname went back to Kaname's office to talk about their findings they were currently having lunch when Zero remembered something he wanted to ask the pure blood "where is Yuuki ? and where is your little fan girl follower body-guard thing? i haven't seen them the entire time that i have been here" Zero watched Kaname closely. Kaname sighed "Yuuki is in France studying art, she claims that one day she wants to draw me, so shes in an art school. and Seiren has gone with her" Kaname took a slip of his tea and looked up at Zero, Zero blinked and then started to chuckle "Yuuki wants to draw you? she has no art skills what so ever" He continued to chuckle until he saw Kaname smirk. "anthor thing i wanted to ask is why did you hire me? i mean isn't there an entire army of vampire troops who would protect you?" Zero sat back and watched the pure blood. Kaname sighed "well about three months ago this house was attacked, a large group of level-E's had for some strange reason decided to attack me, my guards were all killed in the attack. Thankfully the level-E's didn't survive the night but it is beginning to look like a new war is starting."

Kaname looked Zero in the eye "each one of the level-E's had a symbol craved into there bodies, it was like some weird summoning." Zeros eyes went wide "what ? did they look somethign like this" he pulled out his phone and showed Kaname some of the gruesome photos. Kaname took the phone and looked at it in shock "how did you get these ?" he asked as he flicked through the photos. "a while ago some level-E's attacked the hunter association and these were the photos that i manged to get before the things turned to dust." Kaname looked up at Zero "someone is really planing a war, at first when i saw these i thought they were hunter charms but now hearing about the association getting attacked i highly doubt it would be the doing of a hunter. it seems someone wants another war between vampires and humans." Zero looked at Kaname in shock but despite everything he did believe what he said "when these attacked the association we thought it was the work of a pure blood since they can control level-E's, but if what you say is true then we better find out who it is and fast." Zeros phone beeped in Kaname's hand and he held it out for Zero. Zero took the phone and looked at the text. his eyes widened and his teeth gritted "and i mean really fast."

**To Be Continued **


	6. Chapter Five: War Horse

_Hey guys early chapter today as i wont be able to post the chapter later on around the time i normally do, so here is the next installment of LOTSL enjoy,  
><em>_As always i love hearing what you have to say so please review and tell me what you think !_

_Warnings : People being shot, gore, violence, neck biting _

_Disclaimer : __ I own no one !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five : War horse<strong>

Zero showed Kaname the screen "a high school campus has just been attacked by a swarm of level-E's" Zero's eyes connected with Kaname's begging him to go and help out with the hunters. Kaname nodded "i'll get my car ready." The two raced to Kaname's garage. Kaname flicked the light and lines of cars shone under the spotlights, Zero's eyes were wide with envy. Zero scanned the area for the fastest car possible he pointed to a Hennessey Venom GT which sported a black and red paint job. He turned to Kaname with his jaw dropped "you have a Hennessey Venom GT no way" he ran up to the car looking like a five year old who just spotted the newest and best toy in stock. "Zero lets not forget the matter at _hand_" He chuckled at Zero's behavior. Kaname tossed Zero the key's to the vehicle Zero's eyes lit up and he nodded.

The black and red car shot down the windy roads towards their destination, Zero was having the time of his life. His dream car and he was able to drive it, though it wasn't his its the closest thing to him actually owning one. Normally vampires can get away with high speeds because of there fast reactions. But for dragons things are completely different. Zeros eyes could see further than a vampires and his eyes allowed him to react faster than anything before. To him on heart beat was an entire hour.

With both the car, and Zero's driving skills they managed to get to the school in time. Student's bodies scattered the ground and blood stunk heavily in the air. Kaname covered his nose as he exited the car and Zero pulled out his trusted gun the bloody rose. He looked over to Kaname and back towards the entrance to the school. In the distance they could see a building on fire. Kaname pulled Zero over "Zero just remember don't tell anyone of your dragon form yet, we don't know why our memories were whipped and until we find out revealing to much could get us killed." Zero nodded keeping his eyes on the distance "I mean it Zero we don't know if this is a trap to get us here, if whoever is controlling the level-Es is is starting a war it is obversely aimed at us." He frowned and placed a hand on Zeros shoulder "no matter who it is out there trust nobody" and with that Kaname used his vampire speed to fled the area.

Zero found out that there was more to this dragon thing than expected. He could sense where each and every vampire was and he could even tell how badly hurt they were and what level they were. Kaname was the easiest to keep and eye on due to his high level of power and his sent. Zero figured it was because he had been spending so much time with the pureblood. He managed to keep an eyed on the pureblood by his senses in the back of his mind while he searched for other vampires. He also found out that he could sense other hunters in the area because of the whole 'hunters had tiny amounts of vampire blood blah blah' but they appeared different in his senses. To put it an easy way his sense was like a heat scan but different, Vampires were bright colors Kaname being a bright gold Nobel's being a soft orange, Level-D's as a green and level-Es as a bright red. Hunters would appear as cold colors mostly blue and purples if hurt Zero could pick up on them by how bright there color was the brighter the more healthy the duller the more likely they were dying. Luckily he hadn't found any dying hunters. But he did find a few critically hurt ones which he moved to safety. Because of his senses he could find and kill all the level-E's quickly.

Kaname and Zero soon met up near a small fountain, they nodded as there eyes scanned the area, Zero knew there was one more vampire in the area but it was fuzzy in his senses. He felt like a tv that couldn't get a proper signal and everything would go hazy. There was a loud bang as a gun went off somewhere. Turns out it was another hunter that had met up with them, a hunter that Zero knew all too well. "Katio" Zero blinked as the older hunter entered the area, Katio nearly dropped his gun "Z-Zero?! Is that really you? your not, not . . ." Zero tilted his head and rose and eyebrow "I'm not what."  
>"You know" he stood just behind Kaname and pointed to the pure blood. Kaname gave Zero a 'remember what i told you' look to which Zero gave a wink to "Katio i think you may have a few screws lose in that thick skull-ed noggin of yours" Katio gave Zero a serious look "also another thing why are you hanging out with this" he jerked his thumb at Kaname. "Orders i'm Kaname's new bodyguard," that was when they heard it. At first it sounded like a car that was on the last of its life. But then it sounded like hooves, what rounded the corner and came into sight was definitely NOT what they were expecting, a 19 hand high horse with runes carved into its flesh and blood red eyes snorted at them, on its back rode a level-E vampire that held a hand gun. The three didn't have time to react when the level-E went trigger happy on them the small bullets scattering and hitting the boys, Zero in the arm and shoulder, Kaito in the leg and Kaname in the hip. Zero was the first to recover despite the huge amount of pain he was in. Turns out dragons don't like silver either. He aimed for the vampires head but the horse moved its rider out of danger and he missed. The sharp click told Zero he was out of bullets, Kaito however recovered and let loose on his gun. The bullets hit the rider and the horse the rider falling off and turning to dust while the horse reared and seemed to only get more pissed off. It charged at the boys, Kaname used his vampire powers to make the ground rise up around them making a small shield. He hissed in pain the silver taking its toll on his body and draining him of his vampiric abilities. Zero took this as his turn to attack, thinking since he was a dragon now that simply growling at the horse would make it high tail it out of there. What he didn't count on was the fact that the horse was a vampiric horse that only got madder at being steered down.<p>

Katio gave it his shot again but the horse just kept moving on them and soon he was out of bullets as well, Zero turned to Kaname his eyes pleading the vampire to let his use his new powers just this once. Kaname winced and gave him a nod "just be careful" Zero nodded and jumped out of small pit that was shielding them from the horse. Unlike Kaname his wounds were a in and out exit so the poison from the silver wasn't strong enough to stop his dragon magic but could stop him from 'dragon up-ing'. He knew this because he shedded his shirt in hopes to be able to turn into a dragon, but it just didn't happen so he figured that is the fairy tales were anything like the real deal he could use fire, however he had never used fire before so he gulped and focused on the word fire. White flames swirled around his body and along his arm, Zero closed his eyes and his firry hand clenched into a fist, when he opened his eyes bright purple eyes with a snake like slit steered the animal down, Zeros hand rose towards the horse and he opened his hand. A small fire ball shot towards the horse which reared in frustration. It charged at Zero who stood his ground and let himself be bowled by the horse he clung to the horses neck and let his fire flare over the horse, the horse screamed a high pitch whinny as it tripped and fell to the ground taking Zero with it. Zero used this chance to put his hand through the horses neck. The two collapsed to the ground and only one made it back up. The horse turned to dust pretty quickly and Zero walked back to the other two picking up his shirt along the way and slipping it on.

Katio stood shocked at Zero "how . . . what . . . . when . . . huh ?" Zero smirked "oh you mean the whole fire thing huh? well i learnt a new hunter charm pretty cool isn't it?" Katio blinked but accepted what Zero told him "huh well i have to go teach me that trick sometime ok" he waved good bye and ran off. Zero rolled his eyes and turned to help Kaname up but as soon as he tired to lift the pureblood Kaname would wince and close his eyes. Zero knelt next to the pureblood and looked over for any wounds. Under the layers of clothing Zero saw a blood and a lot of it. His hand ran around to the back of Kaname to check for exit wounds. But there wasn't any, Zero panicked and looked at Kaname's face "Kaname i have to get the bullet out just bear with me" Zero carefully slipped his fingers into the wound and felt around for the silver bullet when his fingers felt a burning sensation he twisted them and clawed the bullet out. Kaname clenched his jaw and Zero could tell that the other was trying not to scream.

Zero dropped the bullet and picked the pure blood up bridle style he carried the pure blood to the car taking a long way around as to not bump into anyone and let the pure blood be seen. Kaname nuzzled his nose into the crook of Zero's neck and when they were out of smell shot Zero sighed, "take as much as you need" Kaname's eyes widened "no no i couldn't your blood is too special" he coughed and found out the hard way that talking hurt. "and how many times did _you_ offer_your_ neck to _me_ when i was a vamp? its the lest i can do since i am terrible bodyguard." Zero smiled softly and looked down at Kaname he pulled the vampire closer to his body and offered his neck to him. Much like how Kaname did to Zero when they were at high school. Kaname bit his lip and sighed Zero did have a point so he did as he was told and lent in closer. Kaname licked Zeros neck softly he traced the bold tattoo that stood out on Zeros neck with his tongue and then slowly sunk his fangs into Zeros neck.

**To Be Continued **


	7. Chapter Six: A Bloody History (Part One)

Hey guys sorry for the late update, I have been going through a bit of Hell at the moment. This chapter is meant to be longer but i need a little bit of a break from writing sorry all, next update will be in a few days.

Warnings : Oocness , depression, suicide attempts

Disclaimer : Don't own anyone

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six : A Bloody History (part one )<strong>

Kaname's fangs nicked the skin on Zero's neck as he was being carried through the dense forest, two small beads of blood seeped onto his tongue. Kaname moaned at the taste, the smell alone was enough to make his hunger spike but the taste my god the taste. Shivers went up Kaname's spine as he dipped his fangs just that tiny bit more, trying to draw out as much blood without hurting the dragon as he could. Kaname figured that this would be what it is like for another vampire to taste or smell his blood, heaven in a sweet liquid. Only dragon blood was so much more, it was like drinking the fire in the dragons belly itself, sweet and bitter, and completely indescribable. His eyes fluttered shut as he had his sweet meal.

Zero quivered and stopped to rest on a nearby tree, he slowly slid down till he was sitting on the ground with Kaname on his lap. Zero's teeth gritted as the vampire continued to feed off him, moaning in pleasure at the taste of his blood. Zero knew how hard it was to _not _moan in pleasure when feeding due to himself having been in Kaname's situation that he is now. However Zero had know idea what it felt to be feed off till now, and to tell you the truth he didn't understand why Kaname put himself through it when he did. The pain was terrifying, much more that when he was bitten as a kid because that was just a bite, munch, and run. But this this was just so much more different he could feel every drop getting sucked out of his body and every part of flesh that was being cut by Kaname's fangs. Then something changed Kaname wiggled his fangs in a way that made the pain go away, a way that made it _pleasurable. _Zero nearly choked on his own tongue, his hand flew up and covered his mouth as his cheeks tinted red. Did Kaname know what kind of effect he was giving Zero by doing that move, he squeaked as Kaname did that little wiggle again. Zero bit his tongue as to not let out anymore weird sounds.

Kaname heard the little squeak Zero made and wiggled his fangs once more and used his tongue to catch the droplets of blood that spilled out. He could feel the dragon tease at the movements and he stopped thinking that maybe he was actually hurting the boy rather than giving him a bit of pleasure. He slowly drew his fangs back and licked the wound much like Vampires dragons heal quickly though the way they heal made Kaname blink and jump a little. It was like watching a piece of paper burning from the edges. The brightly colored embers burned the wound close and the wound turned to ash peeling off Zero's skin. Smooth skin covered Zeros neck again and slowly the dragon took his hand away from his mouth and opened his eyes. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Kaname asked as he sat up straighter his wound now having healed long ago. Zero shook his head and swallowed "no no I'm fine" Zero covered his mouth and coughed a little his voice being a little bit more husky than he would have liked. Kaname then noticed that Zero's cheeks were red. "Did you enjoy that Zero?" Kaname asked with a bit of a smirk to his lips being proud of himself. Zeros eyes flung open and he stood up with the pureblood in his arms and promptly dropped him "oops sorry my hands slipped" He stepped over the pureblood and stormed off between the trees. Kaname scrambled to stand up and run after the dragon.

Kaname caught up with Zero and he stood in front of the silver haired boy. "Zero I'm sorry i didn't mean to upset you." Zero blinked turned and looked to where he had left Kaname and then back to the vampire, "Wait are you actually apologizing to me?" Kaname nodded and Zero sighed "don't worry about it, I'm just not used to . . that." Kaname let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "how are you feeling i wasn't the only one who was shot." Zero shrugged "i feel fine though that silver did hurt a lot." Kaname shook his head he wanted to check and see for himself that Zero had healed "he pointed to the bullet hole in Zeros shirt where the bullet went through his shoulder, Zero huffed and pulled the collar of his shirt down to show that there was no longer and wound. Kaname reached out and touched the soft skin, quickly pulling his hand away when he realized what he had done. Zero huffed "happy ?" he gave Kaname a stern look. "yes thank you" Kaname could tell that he had upset Zero after he had offered to help him and he felt bad for that. The two quietly walked back to the car and Zero drove them home in silence.

What the two boys didn't know was that what they had done was considered an abomination, For vampires sharing blood was a natural thing but for dragons. It was considered something that was only meant to be done when two dragons tie there lifelines together a.k.a marriage. Dragon blood was very special it held lots of magic and powers in its red substance. One of which is only known to show itself when two dragons share blood, and that its the power to see into each others pasts and futures.

The two arrived home safely, Zero parked the car and turned the engine off. Kaname looked out the windscreen, silence wrapped around the two like an evil hanging mist. Zero turned to Kaname and sighed "so do you know what was up with that horse ? it looked it someone had tried to make a vampire horse or something" the image of the horse had been weighing on his mind for the drive home. Kaname hummed he too had been thinking of the vampire like horse. "I have never seen or heard of any such thing before" Kaname murmured, he unclipped himself and got out of the car. Zero frowned and followed suit locking the car and handing Kaname the keys. The two walked inside the manner both thinking of what had happened at the school. Zero himself feeling a bit weird due to the recent 'actions' Kaname and him had done in the forrest. He rubbed his neck where Kaname had bit him and Kaname turned to look at Zero "are you ok?" Zero hummed and blinked "hmm? oh yeah I'm fine" Zero swallowed. "I think we should get some rest and then research this matter in the morning" Kaname said as he headed towards the stairs, Zero nodded just now realizing that it was nearly sunrise "yeah ok, good night Kaname" Zero said as he turned to walk towards his room. He heard the faint "goodnight Zero" that Kaname whispered as they both walked towards their rooms.

_Snow, cold white snow greeted Kaname's feet, he blinked as he looked around the area. There was a house in the distance and cherry blossoms petals falling with the snow. In the distance Kaname could see a figure of a person with long white hair. "_Shizuka"_ Kaname snarled out as he watched her walk towards him and the house that stood behind him. When she was close enough to him he went to attack her but she just slipped right through him, as if he was a ghost. Kaname blinked and turned to watch where she was going. Kaname followed behind her, if this what he thought it was then he really shouldn't be here. But he couldn't take his eyes away from the scene before him. Shizuka walked up to the front door and started to mumble to herself, the door opened and tiny child Zero stepped out into the snow. His eyes were glazed over, foggy showing that he wasn't himself. Shizuka reached out her hand offering it to Zero. Zero took the her hand and was pulled into her arms. Another face appeared Zero's father, His father blinked and ran towards them ready to kill the vampire who had touched his son. Shizuka jumped landing out of reach from the Father. Zero's mother appeared and she screamed as she watched her son in the grasp of the enemy enemy. Kaname frowned as he watched the scene, Then she bit him and he felt a twinge in his own neck. _

_Then the scene changed to Zeros Academy room, He sat in the corner and clawed at his neck and wrists, Kaname could see some bed sheets tie up to make a noose, the once white sheets were covered in blood, Kaname closed his eyes holding back the tears, he opened them again and looked around the room he could see knives covered in blood pill bottles spilled over some even empty, he turned back to Zero with saddened eyes. He watched as Zero picked up the gun and went to put it in his mouth. The door opened and the Chairman walked in, his eyes widened as he ran over to Zero pulling the gun out and pulling the boy to his chest. _

_For the rest of the night Kaname watched Zeros memories unfold in his mind. _

Kaname woke up in tears he could now understand why Zero pushed people away. He was afraid that if they came close enough to him he might just end up hurting them. For the second time since Zero arrived Kaname curled up and cried softly. When he had recovered he went to have a shower and washed away his tears, He felt a bit better with a clean body so he went to go see if Zero was awake.

Kaname knocked on Zero's door, when he got no answer he knocked again. Silence was all he was met by, Kaname frowned and opened the door a flash of the room he saw in his dreams met his eyes but disappeared quickly. "don't tell me he did it god don't tell me he did" he walked into the room and looked around. He couldn't smell any blood but he could smell Zero's scent all over the place. He walked over to the bathroom and found it empty. "where the hell has he gone" a maid entered the room to clean she jumped when she saw Kaname "Oh master Kaname what are you doing here?" She asked softly Kaname turned to her "Have you seen where Zero has gone?" he spoke firmly.

"Kiryu ? i believe he is in the library he wanted to do some research" She smiled softly. Kaname nodded "thank you" she bowed as he left the room.

Kaname did indeed find Zero in the library, he was buried in books reading god knows what "Good morning Zero, what has you up so early in the night?" Kaname smiled lightly as he took a seat across from Zero. Zero poked his eyes up above the books he held a pencil between his lips and a pen behind his studded ear. He looked like a student studying for an upcoming exam. "Kaname you're awake" He blinked clearly had had a few cups of coffee to many "well i wanted to see if you had anything on that horse thing so far i haven't found anything apart from this." He held out a book to Kaname. . .

**To Be Continued **


End file.
